percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 30
Piper If I didn't think my life was crazy enough before, then I sure did now. First Annabeth passing out, Nico attacking Ebony then it turned out to be some sort of ghost thing, and now we have a Cyclops friend named Tyson? Weird wasn't even close to explaining how things were going. Jason's face when Tyson came on was terrified. His blue eyes got weird, and his mouth twisted funny. I had the same feeling, sort of sick to my stomach. Jason and I were almost killed by Cyclops on our last quest. If Leo hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened to us. Leo looked completely stable though, I think he was too interested in Ebony to care anyways. As everyone made their way down, Jason stayed out on deck. "You coming, Jason?" Leo asked, stuck at Ebony's side. "I...I'll just stay out here for a bit," Jason seemed to be slightly shaking. "Piper?" "I'll stay too." "Okay. Don't have to much fun you two," Leo's crazy smile spread across his face. We stood there, both quiet. With the wind whipping as it was, I was happy I was wearing my snow-jacket. Jason was just wearing a light blue tee shirt, but I knew he was fine. "Will you be okay?" I asked him. "Yeah," he said, pushing his shoulders back. "That Cyclops isn't as big as the last ones." "His name is Tyson." "That's what I hate. They feel more human to me when they have names." "I guess so." Another awkward silence filled the air. "Tyson seems nice, though," Jason said as he shifted. "Different." "Maybe that's because he's Percy's half-brother," I said as I smiled slightly. "I don't even know Percy." "I'm sure you two are a lot alike. I can tell by how Annabeth acts about him and you." "That's like comparing Nico and I. His so depressed all the time, never has any emotions," he looked at me, his eyebrow raising. "Do I act like that?" "No," I said shaking my head, "I think you're interesting." I hoped my charmspeaking was still working. Jason could be a bit... boring at times. He wasn't as hyper active as Leo that's one thing. "Thanks. This whole finding Percy thing," he said as he went back to the previous subject, "I'm worried." "Why?" I said as I stepped closer to him. "I don't know. At Camp Jupiter, I remember something about my position there. I was high up, I think. And Percy, his the leader of Camp Half-blood, and he's done all this stuff-" "You're worried he'll take over the leadership position on our quest, aren't you?" "Sort of. How did you guess?" "You're not that hard to read, Jason," I said as I smiled. He smiled too, "Apparently not." "You shouldn't be worried, Jason. You're a great leader." "Percy's probably better." "So what? You're Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. You killed a Titan by yourself and a bunch of other stuff." "That I can't completely remember." "You're remembering, though. Just stop being such a pout and let's go talk to Tyson." "Okay," Jason said as he faked a pouting face. I laughed and hit him, "Come on, Sparky." As we walked across the deck to the small doorway, Jason was holding my hand. Once we got to the steps, he let go and looked at me. "Thank, Piper. I don't know where I would be without you." "You're welcome, Jason," I said as my cheeks got hot. He grabbed my hand, "And whatever crazy thing that happens, just know that I'll always be there for you." "But what about Reyna?" I asked before I could even process my words. His face got a little dark, and oops was my only thought. "She doesn't matter right now. When I told you about her... I don't know why I told you about her." "Jason," I touched his shoulder, "it's fine. I don't want you to not tell me something about your past. I want to know everything." "Everything?" he asked. "That may be a lot of stuff." I swallowed, by passing my fears, "Everything." Jason then did something out of character. He hugged me, tightly. "Thank you, Pipes." He let go, and then grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page